Work vehicles (e.g., agriculture, construction, and forestry work vehicles) and other conventional vehicles may be powered by an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine. It is becoming more common for vehicles to include two or more mixed power sources, such as an engine and one or more electric motors. In most cases, the engine remains the primary power source of the work vehicle. The engine typically requires mechanical input from a starter to initiate rotation of the crankshaft, and thereby reciprocation of the pistons within the cylinders.
Furthermore, to power electrical subsystems of the work vehicle, a portion of the engine power may be harnessed using an alternator to generate power. The battery or batteries of the work vehicle may be charged by the alternator as well.